


Who's in Harry's Bed?

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Who is it? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack?, Curious Gryffindors, Humor, I wish someone else tagged my posts, M/M, Shocked Gryffindors, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: While studying in their dorm, the Gryffindor Eighth Years suspect that Harry is not alone in his bed.





	1. Chapter 1

“Is Harry in bed already?” Ron asked as he entered the Eighth Year Gryffindor boys' dorm.

“Yeah,” Neville confirmed with a shrug. “He was in there when I got here about a half an hour ago.”

Seamus snickered. “I don't think he's alone. The bed was shaking in a very telling way a minute ago.”

They all knew that the silencing spell on the bed was only one way. It kept sound from escaping the bed, but it let sound in. Thus, they all had to wonder a moment later when the bed started shaking again if Harry was doing it on purpose just to tease them.

Ron frowned and looked to the ceiling. “I was just talking to Ginny, so it's not her...”

“I thought he and Ginny had decided not to get back together,” Dean stated in a way that carried just a hint of jealousy to it.

“That's true,” Ron stated with a shrug. “I just have no idea who else it might be.”

Neville blushed and firmly looked at the book he was reading. “Maybe he's just very vigorously by himself?”

The other three boys looked like they couldn't decide if the suggestion was ridiculous or likely to be true. Seamus grinned. “If so, that's rather impressive.”

The others nodded in agreement as the shaking continued at a steady pace. A moment later, Hermione and Luna arrived. They looked at Harry' bed curiously for a couple of seconds before silently slipping into their boyfriends' beds.

A couple of hours later, Hermione sighed because while she was now thoroughly relaxed, she still couldn't sleep. The dorm was quiet and she didn't want to wake anyone, so she slowly slipped from Ron's bed – thereby ending the privacy spells on the curtains – and sat in front of Ron's trunk so that she could rummage through his homework and correct any obvious spelling errors or egregious mistakes.

A few minutes passed before Luna slipped out of Neville's bed and sat down next to her. Each was wearing their boyfriend's shirt and nothing else. With a serene smile, Luna cast a non-verbal spell that made words appear in the air between them.

_Can't sleep either?_

Hermione shook her head and cast the same spell.  _I can't stop obsessing about our N.E.W.T.s and so I figured that if I can't sleep, I may as well do something productive._

_Good idea. I'm sure Ron can use all the help he can get._

Hermione giggled softly and shook her head.  _You'd be surprised. He's doing rather well this year._

There was movement in Ron's bed, and then new words appeared in the air.  _Talking about me?_

_Only good things_ , Luna assured him.

_I can't sleep either_ , Neville added after he sat up.  _Might as well do my homework._

_We could almost make a party of it_ , Hermione wrote with a quiet snicker.

_We should_ , Seamus stated, slipping from Dean's bed and scratching the back of his head as he pulled on his pajama bottoms.  _I've got a couple dozen pasties from my trip to the kitchen earlier. I could share them._

With a sigh, Dean got out of bed and pulled on his pajama bottoms too.  _And I've got a case of Butterbeer._

_Sounds like the start of a good party after all_ , Ron wrote with a grin as he half fell out of bed and rummaged around on the floor for his boxers.

_Yeah, might as well_ , Neville agreed. His bottoms were stashed in his pillowcase, so he was able to pull them on before sliding out of bed. He sat next to Luna and gave her a demanding kiss. She purred and nibbled on his ear.

“We could always try to wear ourselves out again,” she whispered in his ear. He shook his head and licked her neck before whispering: “I'm pretty sure I won't be able to go a fourth time.”

Luna looked disappointed for a half a second before shrugging and holding up her wand to summon her homework. Hermione thought this was an excellent idea and summoned hers. Soon, they were quietly sitting in a circle in the middle of the dorm working on their essays that were due for potions class after lunch.

About 20 minutes later, Harry pulled his curtains open and slid out of bed in a way that looked a bit like a cat melting onto the floor. He wasn't wearing his glasses and looked like he was still asleep and sleep walking. Hermione blushed and looked away when she realized that he was utterly naked. It was one thing to see these boys naked for a second as they got dressed, and quite another to see her best friend trudging to the bathroom without a care that he wasn't wearing a stitch. He scratched his bum as he walked and actually walked into the frame of the open door, which made him stumble into the bathroom with a muttered curse.

_We should sneak a peek at who's in his bed_ , Ron suggested but Hermione glared at him, nipping that in the bud.  _Or not._

A minute later, Harry emerged from the bathroom, still walking like a zombie. He even made a sound reminiscent of a zombie as he scratched first his stomach and then the rat's nest that was his hair. He crawled back into bed, provoking a soft:  _ooph!_ Followed a few seconds later by a growled: “Stop that...” The voice was just loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to figure out who had spoken.

Silence reigned for long enough that the curious study group went back to working on their homework. Suddenly there was a clear groan of pleasure. Everyone inhaled a soft gasp and looked toward Harry's bed.

_He must have forgotten to cast the privacy spells again_ , Hermione needlessly pointed out.

“Oh god!” Came a breathless cry. “That mouth!”

A few seconds later, there was humming that they were all fairly sure came from Harry. This pulled a prolonged moan from whoever Harry was, er... playing with. The moan ended with a gasped out: “Oh  _fuck..._ Harry!”

The voice was still more or less a whisper that gave no real indication of who was in bed with Harry. Hermione was torn between sheer curiosity and what she felt was her responsibility to let Harry know that they could hear him. Just when she was about to clear her throat and speak up, Ron grabbed her. With his hand over her mouth, he shook his head.

Then he cast:  _Don't_ !

Hermione glared at him.  _If that was us, you'd want him to let us know he could hear everything._

_I'm not denying that, just that I seriously **need** to know who is in there with him_ , Ron replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't argue simply because she surprisingly had the same need. 

_That sounds like a boy_ , Luna pointed out with a soft smile.

Ron shook his head.  _Nah, Harry's not into blokes._

_No seriously,_ Seamus stated.  _That's almost certainly a bloke._

Before Ron could deny it again, there was a guttural groan that most girls could not make. The study group exchanged looks of silent agreement that yes, Harry seemed to have a boy in there. Ron leaned a bit to the side.

_The curtain's still open. Can I **please** peek inside?_

Hermione gaped at him incredulously.  _Would you want him peeking in on us like a pervert?!_

Ron shrugged.  _Not sure I'd care._

The bed shifted abruptly, making them all snap their attention to it rather abruptly. Nothing seemed to happen for a long moment, so they assumed that the other boy had gotten off and they were now going back to sleep. Then there was an erotic moan that was unmistakably from Harry. 

“That feels so good!” Apparently, Harry was confident that he was surrounded by a silencing spell because he didn't even bother trying to be quiet. The bed made little squeaks as it seemed to bounce.

Hermione raised her wand to cast the appropriate privacy spells, but she was tackled to the floor by Luna of all people. Luna whispered almost silently in her ear. “Wait just a moment more. He's going to call out his lover's name, and then –” 

But before she got a chance to finish her sentence, Harry proved her right.

“Oh fuck! _Draco!_ ”

His dorm mates and Hermione all gaped at his bed in utter shock while Luna nodded her head as if she'd known it all along.

“Uh! _Harry_!” It seemed that Draco was no longer trying to be silent either. The two of them devolved into breathless grunts, gasps, and chants of what was either: Ah! Or: Uh!

Hermione turned her wide eyes toward her boyfriend just in time to see him tuck his head between his knees and cover his ears with his hands. “I didn't need to know that,” he muttered under his breath, rocking back and forth as if traumatized.

There was an abrupt shifting on the bed, which caused the headboard to lightly bang into the wall. Suddenly, Harry's cried got noticeably louder. This made everyone blush.

“Oh fuck! Yeah! Pound me!”

Frantic shaking of the bed suggested that this order was being obeyed. It was accompanied by: “Oh god! You feel so good! Uh!  _Harry_ !”

Harry responded by chanting Draco's name until he started squealing. The squeal was quickly muffled, but since Draco's long groan was also muffled, it was pretty clear that they were probably kissing. The movement stopped rather abruptly, accompanied by blissful sighs.

_We will never speak of this again._ Ron insisted, glaring around the room.

_Oh fuck that_ ! Seamus replied with a gleeful grin.  _I plan to be standing next to his bed tomorrow when he wakes up so that I can heckle him about joining our team_ ! He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. Dean responded to the kiss even though he was shaking from silent laughter.

Ron shook his head almost frantically.  _Not me_ !  _I'm going to stay in bed until he's left the dorm, and then pretend nothing happened_ !

Hermione finally thought to push Luna off her and crawled over to the side just enough so that she could peek through the open part of Harry's curtains. “Oh god, that's hot!”

Even though she was very quiet, her voice seemed to carry. Slowly, as if they weren't quite sure they had heard that, Harry and Draco turned their heads to look at her. Harry blushed harder than he thought possible and exclaimed: “Oh Fuck!”

Slowly because he was just too sated and sleepy to move any faster, Draco pulled the curtain shut. “Next time, don't forget to recast the silencing spell,” he grumbled.

“Agreed!” Ron called out before he remembered that he planned to pretend that he had no idea what happened.

Harry wailed softly in mortification, which made Seamus and Dean laugh. Seamus shook his head. “No! Next time, leave the curtains all the way open!”

“No!” Ron roared in horror.

“I don't really want to see that either,” Neville said, backing Ron up.

“I'd love to watch them, all night if possible,” Luna purred.

“Oh god!” Harry wailed again, but Draco simply chuckled. 

“Might be worth it if it drives your weasel away.”

“Shut it and go to sleep, Draco!”

There was the soft sound of kissing before a murmured: “If you insist.”

Hermione bit her lip in indecision for a moment, then got to her feet and forcefully hauled her boyfriend back into his bed. 

Luna giggled and sat on Neville's lap. “Looks like you're about to go again after all.” He simply nodded and carried her to bed.

“That's a brilliant idea!” Seamus agreed, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and dragging him back to bed as well.

“And don't forget the silencing spell!” Harry called out, making everyone laugh at the irony.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins have no idea what kind of treat they're in for.

“Are you _sure_ you want to do this?” Harry whispered, even though they were in Draco's bed with the curtains closed, locked, and silenced.

“Well, it happened in _your_ dorm, so it's only fair,” Draco reasoned.

Harry took a deep breath, and then nodded. “Alright.”

They simply snuggled for a while. Around a half an hour later, Blaise, Theo, and Greg piled into the dorm, along with Pansy.

“Damn it! He's in bed already!” Pansy growled. “I feel like he's been avoiding me for the last two weeks!”

“Well, you have been pestering him,” Theo muttered unhelpfully.

“ _Can you blame me_?!” Pansy demanded. “He tells us that he had the shag of his life but then refuses to give us any information on who his mystery lover was! That would be like... like... me suddenly dating Weasley and Granger and dropping hints left and right but never quite confirming anything!”

“Is that a possibility?” Blaise asked with a curious smirk.

“Oh don't be absurd,” Pansy stated dismissively. “If I _was_ dating them, it would be the hottest gossip and I wouldn't deny it or avoid telling any of you.”

“Well, in that case, let's finish up our homework so that we can go to bed and relieve a little stress,” Blaise suggested.

“Yeah, alright,” Pansy agreed. She flung her bag onto Blaise's bed before joining it. “I only have to finish up my potions essay, so this shouldn't take too long.”

“Good,” Blaise stated with a grin.

“You know, it might be nice to be included every once in a while,” Theo muttered.

Pansy raised her brow at him. “You... want a threesome?”

Theo shrugged. “Not particularly, but you two have one with Draco often enough that I know you're not adverse, and it has been a while since I last had a good shag.”

Inside the silencing spell on Draco's bed, Harry raised a brow and scrunched up his nose as he stared at Draco. Draco simply rolled his eyes.

“Don't be jealous, that all happened before said shag of my life.”

Harry harrumphed, then sighed. “I suppose now is as good a time as any.”

With a nod, Draco dropped the silencing spell, and then kissed Harry. They focused on nothing else for several long moments. Then Draco rolled on top of Harry, accidentally kicking the footboard, which provoked a muttered curse. Harry snickered mercilessly.

In Blaise's bed, Pansy dropped her quill and held up a hand commanding silence from everyone in the room. She exchanged a look with Blaise, mouthing: _Did you hear that?_

Blaise nodded. A look around the dorm proved that all eyes were currently on Draco's bed. Only Greg looked confused, like he couldn't decide if he should offer Draco help or something.

There was a gasp as movement from Draco's bed suggested that someone had just shifted quite a bit.

“Just shrink it down and stuff it in my pillow,” Draco ordered. “How did we manage to _not_ get naked ages ago?”

The only reply was a snort of amusement.

Then came more shifting and a moan from Draco.

Pansy cast a spell to make writing appear in the air. _He's got his mystery lover in there and they apparently forgot to cast a silencing spell._

Both Blaise and Theo frowned in thought. _Who do you suppose it is?_ They cast in unison. But no one had a credible guess for this.

Pansy pulled a large box of chocolates out of her bag and tossed a couple to both Theo and Greg before handing a few to Blaise. With obvious relish, she popped one into her mouth. Blaise responded to this by summoning enough butterbeers out of his trunk to pass around.

“Oh God!” Someone gasped out breathlessly.

“Mmm... looks like someone's ready to be shagged,” Draco drawled in a clearly pleased tone.

There was a mumble that was too quiet to be heard.

_How did Draco end up with a shy lover?_ Theo wondered. No one had an answer for this either.

The bed only moved a little as everyone assumed that Draco must be shedding any clothes he was still wearing, and then getting into position. After a minute or so, the bed started wobbling rhythmically. Blaise and Pansy exchanged grins.

Theo growled softly and cast:  _I don't normally like to give any thought to who Draco's shagging, but I must admit that I'm dying of curiosity!_

_See?_ Pansy demanded triumphantly.  _I'm not such a nag for pestering Draco. I'm just dying of curiosity!_

Theo and Blaise both chuckled at that as Greg cast a spell that read:  _Chocolate?_

Pansy rolled her eyes and tossed him a few more pieces.

The wobbling of the bed got rather vigorous, which provoked a near constant stream of gasps and groans from the mystery love. All of them racked their brains to see if they could guess who it was based on the very little vocal evidence they had.

Suddenly, they had their biggest sample of that voice yet.

“Wait wait wait!” It cried out breathlessly. 

“Something wrong?” Draco asked as the wobbling of the bed stopped.

“No. Just...” Pronounced movement suggested that they were shifting positions. When the bed started moving again, it seemed to bounce. Even the curtains started shaking almost violently.

“Merlin and Salazar!” Draco blurted out. “That feels so good!”

_Is Draco shagging again?_ Greg asked via spell, having finally put the rather obvious information together and come to the right conclusion. His dorm mates and Pansy simply gave him a  _look_ .

“Uh!” Mystery lover grunted with every bounce.

The bouncing and shaking got more pronounced a few minutes later. Pansy popped another chocolate into her mouth and took a swig of her butterbeer.

“If you keep that up, I'm going to...” Draco warned.

Blaise and Theo smirked at each other, assuming that the other bloke hadn't even heard Draco since he was now softly squealing and the movement of the bed had lessened dramatically. Draco groaned and grunted in a way that sounded very satisfied.

“Mmm...” Pansy moaned very softly as she popped another chocolate in her mouth while her other hand continued making circles between her legs.

Draco laughed rather unexpectedly. “You got that in my eye!”

“Sorry! I didn't mean to!”

“You could always lick it clean,” Draco suggested in a low voice.

A snort. “ _Or_ I could just cast a cleaning charm.”

Pansy nearly choked on her chocolate from gasping so hard. Pounding on her chest, she turned her wide eyes toward Blaise. He was also gaping at Draco's bed in shock.

It was Theo who actually blurted it out. “ _Potter_ ?!”

The playful laughing stopped abruptly and silence reigned in the room for a full minute before Harry cleared his throat and answered: “Yes...?”

Pansy, Blaise, and Theo all spluttered incredulously as they tried to wrap their heads around this information. Greg simply shrugged and muttered: “About time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might resemble Pansy just a bit, lol!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I made you laugh :-D  
> And maybe just a little embarrassed on Harry's behalf, lol!


End file.
